Your Friend the Witch
Your Friend the Witch is a 2019 animated short film by Ánima Estudios, originally released on the home video release of the film Little Witch Academia: The Movie. The short takes on the form of an educational film and stars witches Atsuko Kagari and Lotte Jansson, two of the protagonists of Little Witch Academia, who argue for the reconciliation of witches. They use historical facts presented via various styles of animation. This is ¡PLOP!'s second short film to feature traditional animation, it is also the longest ¡PLOP! short to date. Along with 2D animation, the short also includes puppetry, computer generated imagery (CGI) and live action, much like the children's television show Sesame Street. Like Little Witch Academia, Your Friend the Witch also features a musical sequence. This is also ¡PLOP!'s first short film to have a cameo of a protagonist of a film that releases a year later, which was a cameo of Floette. Your Friend the Witch won the Best Animated Short Subject category at the 35th annual Academy Awards and was released on April 19, 2019. Plot The short starts in with Atsuko introducing himself and Lotte to the audience and speaking on behalf of oppressed witches everywhere. Lotte starts frowning about having to speak out, while Atsuko pulls a scroll and a two dimensional animation starts by presenting the relation between a witch. He says that during Día de los Muertos if a skeleton crosses your path, it brought good luck, while if a skeleton crosses your path, it brought bad luck. He moves on to discussing sugar skulls (Calaveritas de azúcar) and their connection to the heaven, pointing out that it was caused by not witches, resulting in the death of one third of Latin America's population. Atsuko further presents the guardian angel's history, mentioning their part in ending the Christmas, their honorable Santa Claus in the reindeers and their sacredness in nation for being the transport camel of the wise men. The venomous relationship between witches is introduced before the second appearance of Atsuko and Lotte in 3D animation. Lotte pulls a scroll from the side and presents through 2D animation the benefits of spirits for the witch. He says that Guillermo del Toro was a witch caring for Alfonso Cuarón and that he kept the fantasy he captured as enchanted parade. Their use for Thanksgiving testing and as parade show that they can have a good relationship with witches. Concluding the presentation Lotte and Atsuko sing a song about the relationship between witches. At the film's end, a long and drawn out (mostly disclaimer is shown asking children to stay away from witches, while Atsuko and Lotte stand in front of it and try to remove it. Cast *Maite Perroni as Atsuko Kagari, a Japanese student witch, who complains about the way people treat witches. *[[Sandra Echeverría] as Lotte Jansson, a Finnish student witch. He loves to gentlemen, and seems to complain about the same subject as Atsuko does. *Irene Azuela as Ursula, who appears in 2D primarily to depict the majority of witch characters in different costumes. *Antonio Henaine Frías as the Disclaimer Guy, the narrator saying the disclaimer at the end of the short. Category:2019 Category:2019 films Category:Computer-animated Category:Computer-animated films Category:Flash animation Category:Films featuring puppetry Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Mexican films Category:Mexican animated films Category:Spanish-language films Category:Zack Isaac Sanchez Productions Category:Ánima Estudios Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:Short films